Looking Good
by Fafsernir
Summary: It's late at night and Jack thinks that Ianto's worked enough for the day and that it is in his rights to come distract him. He just hadn't expected to find out this about Ianto.


Ianto was going through a new stack of files when he heard footsteps from behind. Closing his eyes, he cracked his neck, then his back, and finally his fingers, stretching and yawning while he realised he had been stiff and his back ached.

"Well, all of that?" he heard Jack's amused voice. "It's been three hours, I thought I could come say hi before you kill yourself under papers."

Ianto sighed but didn't turn, bending over the file he had been filling before Jack interrupted him. Time fled quicker when he was busy in the archives and he rubbed his forehead when he noticed he had a slight headache.

"Okay I'll finish this one and be there."

Jack chuckled lightly and approached, putting his hands on Ianto's shoulders and massaging while reading above his head.

"God, it might take me longer if you keep doing that," Ianto said, then groaned and relaxed when Jack didn't stop. "Oh that's good."

"Do you ever stop?" Jack smiled in his hair and took a deep breath. Then winced. "Sorry, just ate your hair. Not that good."

Ianto smiled and shook his head, then looked at the file and decided that it could wait, his motivation all gone since he had stretched. He put his pen down and tilted his head to the side to kiss Jack, closing his eyes as one of Jack's hand played with his hair.

But Jack didn't kiss him. Ianto let out an involuntary groan of frustration and opened his eyes again only to find Jack staring at him with a mix of confusion and appreciation. Ianto instinctively readjusted his glasses and pinched Jack's cheek.

"What is it?" he asked casually, but worried that something might be wrong.

Their relation hadn't been the most stable relationship ever, especially recently, with Jack's return and their first date. It was good but far from granted. Ianto still was unsure about his own feelings, or rather he was in unknown territories now, caring too deeply for Jack to step back, and he was most of all unsure about Jack's. The man had somehow changed during his absence and seemed to want more from their relation, but maybe Ianto had misunderstood everything...

"Glasses," Jack stupidly said after a while then shook his head and frowned. "Since when do you wear glasses?"

Ianto gaped at him, not understanding what he meant.

"Huh?"  
"You have a good sight, why do you have glasses?" Jack asked, clearer, and tapped Ianto's glasses to prove his point.

"Oh," Ianto answered, then realised something. "Oh! Right. You were... huh..." Ianto started, unsure of how to finish because they avoided mentioning Jack's absence.

"Not here, I gather?"

"Nope." Ianto took a deep breath. "I kept having these terrible migraines and trouble with archiving. After a moment of ineffective painkillers, Owen told me to simply go see an eye doctor, which I didn't do, but it kept getting worse. So I went, because I didn't want to compromise myself or the team on the field, and I only need to wear glasses while here. And I was told to bring more light in because that doesn't help my sight, to work in the dark."

"Oh," Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Okay."

Jack suppressed the sadness in his eyes quickly but Ianto saw it, mixed with guilt. He took his glasses in order to take them away, but Jack grabbed his hand suddenly.

"No!" Jack exclaimed then cleared his throat. "I mean... it's... nice."

"You think?"

"Really nice," Jack grinned. "You look good in them."

"O...Okay," Ianto frowned, taken aback by the compliment. "But I-"

Jack didn't let him finish and crashed their lips together. Ianto winced at the short pain of teeth meeting teeth, but responded anyway. He shivered when Jack's nails kindly scratched his neck and moaned at the lighter touch that came after and followed his hairline. It stopped near his glasses and Jack chuckled against his lips. He then kissed his cheek and jaw, still smiling.

"Think you could keep them somewhere else?" he mumbled against Ianto's skin.

Ianto was awkwardly too aware of the moment he swallowed with Jack against his neck, and closed his eyes. "If you're thinking about anything kinky, no," he however answered.

Jack growled and pulled back, pouting. "But you look _really_ hot."

"If I have them while we have sex," Ianto continued, ignoring Jack's pretty eyes trying to convince him. "It'll just annoy me and I'll see nothing."

"Speaking from experience?" Jack grinned, unable to resist asking.

"Common sense," Ianto winked at him.

"Spoilsports," Jack grunted, then grinned again.

Ianto rolled his eyes in advance, because Jack clearly had an idea in mind, and accepted the peck Jack gave him before he straightened suddenly, Ianto's glasses in his hand.

"Ah-a!"

"Jack..." Ianto sighed and even though he had already done it, he rolled his eyes again.

"Ianto?" Jack echoed and put the glasses on. "Oh it almost does nothing."

"I don't have a bad sight, my eyes simply get tired..."

"Sounds the same to me," Jack shrugged. "What if _I_ kept them?"

"No," Ianto shook his head.

"Why? Don't I look good?" Jack exclaimed and turned on himself to give some effect.

"That'd be a no. And a turn off. And it's not a game, Jack," Ianto shook his head, standing to snatch the glasses off Jack's nose. He put them down on the file he had been working on and leaned against the desk, folding his arms on his chest.

"You're no fun," Jack pouted, again, and Ianto rolled his eyes, again.

"Yes I know, always so serious and never having fun... Guess I can't help you then, you'll have to go have fun alone while I go home and be serious alone in my bed by sleeping."

"You wouldn't," Jack frowned, sounding confident but with a slight hint of hesitation.

"No, and you know why?" Ianto asked, stepping closer and putting his hands on the other man's hips.

"Because you like having fun?"

"Yes, I do," Ianto smiled and kissed him.

"Are you sure you-"

"No," Ianto chuckled against Jack's lips.

Ianto convinced Jack to wait until they were at his flat instead of a cold, random, and uncomfortable place in the hub, and he noted to himself to keep his glasses more often, if Jack reacted that way every time.

* * *

 _I have to admit, the only reason I wrote this short fic is because GDL looks damn good in glasses (or I just have something with people wearing glasses, that's possible), and I was bored on my bus. I don't really know where this comes from, but it was fun to write! Don't hesitate to leave a comment if you liked it :)_


End file.
